Nothing's going on
by cheekychipmonkey
Summary: On blossoms birthday her friends catch her and brick together and think they're in a relationship. Buttercup has resorted to spying on blossom to find out the truth but blossom has a plan too. mainly reds minor blue and very little green. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nothings Going On

Pairing: brick & blossom

Very very very minor blues and barely green just occasional flirting maybe ?

But I do plan to make a sequel with more blues and greens depending on how well this story goes.

Disclaimer : I do not own the ppgs or rrbs or any other characters except Dee, Jen, Laurie. As far as I know no one has these characters but if someone does please inform me and I will change them

My characters

Laurie Wilkins : oldest sister Brown hair with lighter brown highlights reaches just past her shoulders, brown eyes, favourite colour orange. Best friend blossom

Dee Wilkins: younger sister blue-ish black hair pixie crop, grey eyes, favourite colour black. Best friend buttercup

Jen Wilkins : youngest sister purple hair mid back side fringe, indigo blue eyes, favourite colour purple. Best friend bubbles

They are sisters but will not have any involvement with the rowdyruff boys as I can't stand mixed couples at all. No offence to anyone who does like them.

The rrbs ppgs and Wilkins sisters are all the same age which is about 14 but no change in physical features or appearance

I'm doing this on my iPad so if its not clear that's why

WARNING : may be confusing but will make more sense as story goes on .

The city of Townsville a quiet place at 9:00am as its a pink powerpuffs birthday and all her friends and sisters are away preparing for it meaning a lonely powerpuff is sat at home doing nothing silently tucked away at her window staring aimlessly out at the sky and the trees having no idea as to what her friends and sisters are so busy doing that it couldn't include her.

The professor suggested that they girls have separate birthdays as they're getting older and a separate birthday makes it more sentimental and special to them as an individual which the girls after much thought came to the same conclusion and decided that a different birthday might be a good idea. This would be the first time they try it which with blossom being blossom she didn't find too reassuring.

As blossom sat by her window her black cat with white paws named Bella climbed on her lap and curled up in a ball probably trying to show comfort in the only way cats can. But still blossoms eyes remain outside as she then rests her head on the wall thinking of what was in store for her today. However her mind was torn away from her daydream as the professor called her down for breakfast.

Slowly dragging her body off the window and the little rectangular box shaped chair just under it, once she picked up bella of course, she slowly and steadily made her way down the steps and to the kitchen table where the professor was making pancakes.

**" morning sweetie how are you?"** The professor asked a bit too cheerfully with the mood the pink puff was in at this particular moment in time. But none the less she still replied with the same kind of tone

**" fine professor"** was all blossom replied

Pancakes were her favourite yet for some reason she just couldn't put her finger on why exactly she felt like something was missing maybe it isn't her and she's fine it's just the fact that schools starting later today as the heatings broke and she's just not used to being at home on a weekday at this time. Or maybe it's something else but she just wasn't sure so she finished her breakfast and went up to her room to get ready for school as an attempt to distract herself from her awful mood.

After slowly climbing back up the stairs she went into the bathroom had a shower and brushed her teeth and then began to enter her room to dry her hair and prepare her clothes.

Once she had completely Combed through her hair after it was dry she went to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with gold studs near the pockets and a grey pair of skinny jeans with a light pink polo shirt with the letter B in the corner and a slightly darker pink zip up hoodie to go over the top. She figured this would be fine in the winter weather as today want very cold or icy just a bit chilly and as she was flying to school which can take less than five minutes and spend most of her time in the school building she shouldn't be that cold.

Blossom checked herself in the long mirror she had by her vanity just to make sure everything was in place and then turned at the sound of her cat scratching and meowing art the window she was sitting at earlier today. ( A.N They each have a separate room) and saw that sitting on the edge of her window frame was a little red box with a pink ribbon around it with a large tag saying blossom.

Blossom quickly and excitedly approached the window before anything happened to the present and swiftly lifted her window and grabbed the present before closing her window again. She sat down staring at the little perfectly wrapped box admiring it as well as wondering where it came from. She carefully took took the ribbon off and layer it next to her and then started unwrapping the paper at a rather slow pace as if it were a bomb ready to go off if she unwrapped it too rapidly.

Once it was unwrapped it revealed a small cube like box with a lid which she lifted and held back a gasp as in the box was a pair of earrings of a heart shaped stud with a garnet jewel in the middle and a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket with a B in the middle and little imprinted stars around it she decided to wear it to school but didn't open it yet because it would ruin the mystery of who bought it for her and thought that maybe they went to her school and would own up about it without her interrogation.

It was reaching 11:00 am and the professor received a call from ms keane saying that the school would be open by now and that students should start making there way to the school gates. As there w still no sign of blossoms sisters she quickly slipped on her necklace and put on her earrings and made her way to school by herself and waited at the gates with the rest of the students hoping her sisters would turn up soon.

************ meanwhile *************

Blossoms sisters buttercup and bubbles were at there friends house owned by the Wilkins sisters Dee, Jen and Laurie who were all giggling and excited to sirprise their friend on her birthday and gathered up everything they needed.

**" okay so that's the balloons check, the cupcakes check, the tiara and birthday girl banner check, we'll it looks like we have everything sorted now all we need to do is go meet surprise blossom at school."** Laurie the oldest wilkin sister who is second in command if blossom isn't available which for obvious reasons blossom isn't available.

**" I can't wait to see blossoms face when we turn up with all this stuff planned for just for her I hope she doesn't get too bored while we're away though .**" Bubbles the youngest Utonium sister said

**" nah she'll be fine I mean maybe she'll be bored for a while but once we turn up she be over it"** her older sister buttercup replied smoothly

**" and don't forget the best part of the surprise like the super sweet sleepover we're gonna have once schools over I think this will be the best surprise party we've ever planned!"** Squealed the youngest Wilkin sister Jen jumping up and down

**" it's the only surprise party we've ever planned"** spoke the middle Wilkin sister Dee in a rather low dreary tone

**" who cares come on we have to get to school before we're late"** Laurie said as she rushed everyone out of the house

*********** back at school *****************

Blossom sat on the school bench near the stairs of the school but tucked right near the wall and slightly out of sight as she waited patiently for her sisters and friends to arrive she zoned out again thinking about her birthday again and a small smile crept on her thinking about her mystery box she received today although she had a slight idea where it came from but refused to jump to conclusions in case she was wrong.

As she saw one of her other friends from her debate team approach the gate she got up and was about to make her way towards them but was stopped when she heard a voice she recognised too well.

**" hey babe, happy birthday"** said a husky voice

Which immediately caused blossom to turn around only to find herself inches away from her red clad counterpart as he stared at her with a smug look on his face as she noticed a slight change in his clothes he was also wearing black jeans but they weren't too loose and clung to all the right places without being too skinny, a red shirt that was quite loose but from what could be seen under the black hoodie with the red stripe through it that hung loosely off his shoulders the short sleeves of the top fit snug and yet tight around his arms well more so his shoulders from what was visible.

**" I'm fine what do you want brick?"** She replied a little less enthusiastic then hoped.

After crime died down in Townsville as the ppgs and rrbs got older they came up with a truce so they can be civil with each other without having to be wary of the other group attacking or starting fights. But eventually after getting to know each other a bit better they slowly became friends anyway and the tuce was no longer needed.

**" why you in mood today shouldn't you be happy?"** Brick asked showing much concern

**" we'll yeah I thought so too, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so unwelcoming I just don't feel right today."** Blossom said looking more towards the ground

**" not even after the present I gave you?"** Brick said his smile growing even wider closing any space Le between them and somehow managing to push blossom up against the wall while he rested his arm above her head against the wall as he was taller and her head just about reached his shoulder

After hearing this blossom couldn't help but smile knowing he was the one that gave her the beautiful gift and since the rowdyruff boys haven't committed a crime since being friends with them she knows he didn't steal it. But she remained quiet trying not to smile too much and just stared at the ground till she felt a hand place itself under her chin and tilt her head up to face her counterpart once again before she muttered a quiet 'than you' and just stared at each other.

But this moment was quickly ruined as blossom heard a loud gasp and turned to see her friends and sisters standing there holding balloons, cupcakes, banners and a gold tiara all with their jaws touching the floor completely speechless at the scene before them.

**************** the girls point of view

Lauries pov

We were coming round to the school gates all holding at least something for blossoms birthday and trying to contain our excitement.

But then as we reached the school gates none of us could find blossom so we went further into the schools front area and then bubbles called us to look over near the benches.

**" OH MY GOD I found blossom but look at who's she's with!"** Bubbles shouted nearly bouncing off the ground

As we all turned we just stood wide eyed and open mouthed as we saw blossom against the wall with brick towering over her both just staring at each other in some kind of daze smiling up at each other slightly.

**" do you think they're going out or something I've never seen them that close I mean I know they're close friends but that's a bit too close."** My younger sister dee stated

**" no way, there is no way blossom would date a rowdyruff be friends sure but not date and besides if she was going out with brick she would have told us, right?"** Buttercup said quite confidently looking at the couple in disbelief

**" but like you said she would never date a rowdyruff but that's what you would expect I mean maybe she is and she's just too scared to tell us in case we don't approve. Plus she's the leader she's supposed to set an example and maybe if she dates a rowdyruff she might be worried we won't trust her anymore or be too judgmental on her leadership skills." **Bubbles mumbled quietly but loud enough for us to hear

**" we'll they certainly look like a couple I mean just by the way they're looking at each other."** Jen said which w unexpected as she tends to avoid any gossip and rarely speaks unless its to answer the register or if she's hungry.

**" maybe your right I mean it makes sense blossom hates doing wrong or disappointing anyone so maybe she is secretly dating brick or at least has a crush on him and doesn't want anyone to know. The signs are all there he constantly flirts with her and she's the only girl he calls babe and they look pretty cozy over there.**" I say, my voice fading slightly towards the end

**" are you seriously implying that-** buttercup started

**" blossom and -** bubbles tried to finish but couldn't

**" brick are a** - dee said

**" couple?! "** Jen finished which then caused a large gasp within the group loud enough to catch blossom and bricks attention as well as a few other people

As they quickly pulled apart blossom with an unreadable expression on her face of pretty much fear and shock while brick had his usual smirk full of smugness and just plain ignorance. We heard him mutter a quiet 'see ya later' and he strolled over to the school doors to reunite himself with his brothers while we stood still just gaping at blossom who remained still and just staring back.

**" hi guys is this for me**?" Blossom asked nervously

**" umm yeah happy birthday!"** I said enthusiastically which prompted the others to join in and act as if we didn't just see her and brick Share some kind of moment

**" wow thank you this must have taken quite a while and I'm appreciate the effort you put in just for me."** Blossom replied she was never good at saying thank you without it feeling like a teacher marking your work.

Blossoms pov

Slowly as the day went on we all continued with our regular routine like any normal day and right now it was last break before we go home and even though everything seemed normal I could tell the girls were hiding something and I have a weird feeling it has something to do with what they saw this morning.

Once school was over we went to the sweet shop to pick up some sweets for the sleepover we were going to have at the Wilkins house as they live with their nan who's deaf and so noise won't be an issue where as the professor is always doing work and needs to concentrate and for some bizarre reason the lab isn't sound proof and the rest of the house isn't exactly sleepover proof.

We collected our stuff and went over to the Wilkins house and even though we were flying and the journey took about 10 mins it was an awkward 10 mins since it was very quiet and bubbles refused to look at me and didn't giggle at all and buttercup was staring at me in a slightly pissed off way ,which I know pissed is her usual face she could have been just staring, but whatever her face was it sure wasn't pleasant.

**( A.N. I. Don't know if there actually is a pleasant way to stare at someone if not let's just pretend there is) **

We finally reached Laurie, dee and jens house and was greeted once again with a loud happy birthday and loud whooping as this was still a sleepover and noise had no limit. But even with all the excitement and buzz something was still off.

The night came quickly and we ended up saving the game truth or dare till last as Laurie had the app on her iPhone which hadn't finished charging till now and it just happened to land on me and it just happened to read 'open truth' meaning they have to come up with their own question and as they said it I realised why they were so off with me today.

They huddled together and started whispering and I believe I finally heard bubbles giggle and then they turned back smirking clearly trying to contain themselves and then oddly enough jen spoke up.

**" our open truth question is are you and brick in a relationship" **

I stares at them for second before laughing.

**"Hahahaha what!? No way I'm not in a relationship with brick why would you think that?"** I laughed but then remembered I'm not that great of a liar and knew exactly what they were referring to and why they thought that

**" we'll we saw you and brick all snuggled up against the school wall this morning looking all dreamy eyed and when you saw us it got pretty awkward so don't even try to hide it we know something's going on .**" Laurie said using that stare she does when she wants answers and something told me they went going to give up until they got all the answers

**" nothing's going on"** I persisted

**" oh sure, nothings going on**" Buttercup said quite sarcastically

**" really nothing's going on he just came over to wish me happy birthday and I thanked him for his pres-"** I stopped myself too late

**" what present !?"** They asked really loudly

**" he got me a necklace and earrings okay "** I said trying to pass it off as not a big deal

**" I knew they were together"** dee said

**" we're not together !"** I insisted

**" oh yeah then why did he get you the stuff if your just friends just friends get you cards or cupcakes not jewellery**" buttercup said and to be fair she had a point in fact she had such a good point I had nothing to say

**" he just did okay it means nothing so can we just end this it's like 6:00 am and I want to go to sleep so just drop it**" i shouted and slumped into my sleeping bag on the floor and the others followed quietly not saying another word but I know that this wasn't the end of this conversation.

Well that's the first chapter I know it seems confusing and dragged but it will get better i promise and less confusing.

Please review and I don't mind criticism but no cyber bullying!

Bii bii xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry for any mistakes but auto correct on my iPad is soo annoyingly shit and changes simple words into none existent words

no lie it turned **is so** into iSoneain

* * *

Blossoms pov.

Well it's morning at last and after a lovely sleep i had I feel refreshed and ready to trace the day, but then I remembered the conversation last night I also remember that today's Saturday which it has now become a tradition to go to the sweet shop on the corner and get some candy, but it has also become bricks tradition to bump into me on the way to the sweet shop and I can't bring the girls or it'll just remind them of our conversation last night.

Oh well I'll just go by myself later or tell them I'm going out alone.

As I sat up I noticed all the girls were waking as well and as I looked at the clock I saw it read 11am and I usually go to the sweet shop at 12 so I can have sweets for lunch. So I quickly got up and ready blocking out the girls conversation.

But as I caught my reflection in a tiny mirror I saw my bow was missing well I say bow I kinda wear it as a ribbon headband as I stopped putting my hair up in a ponytail all the time and left it down. So I decided to search for it, and I found it under bubbles so I tried to grab it and told her to move but as I pulled the ribbon out I saw a spark in buttercups eye and a smug smirk cross her face and I knew whatever was about to come out of her mouth would not be what I wanted to hear.

"It's funny how you care so much about that red ribbon don't you think? I mean I kinda understand why you care but surely you must have a reason why you only wear that one or is it because it reminds you of someone? Like your boyfriend maybe?" Buttercup said looking at me with her smirk getting wider

This obviously lead to all the other girls eyes also getting the same spark and them awwing and oohing in a giggling girlish manner.

" wow I think your right I mean who else do we know that likes the colour red and wears something red on their head maybe it's a tribute to em?" Dee said giggling encouraging the rest to put in their bit

" look I didn't choose to have this bow/ribbon I was created with it so obviously I would become attached to it and just because its red has nothing to do with brick." I said getting annoyed at what seemed like the endless topic of the century

" hehe we never said it was brick" bubbles said giggling as she spoke

" yeah we just said someone" Laurie said in a teasing way

" don't act as if that's not who your talking about I know you meant brick so stop acting like you don't okay there's nothing going on so drop it I've had enough of you constantly taunting me about it what you saw was nothing, brick was just standing close to. Me and wished me a happy birthday that's all it as now I'm going to the sweet shop ALONE so don't follow me and when I come back if I hear another word about brick I am going home understand!" And with that said I stormed off

It wasn't like me to lose my temper but one thing I can't stand is being poked and prodded, physically and verbally. Plus maybe that little outburst might put an end to this little joke they have I mean there's nothing wrong with going out with brick but I mean buttercup and bubbles still don't like him or the rowdyruff boys and they only agreed to the truce to stop the constant fighting. You should have seen buttercups face when she found out me and brick became friends she was silent for a week imagine what they'd be like if I was dating him and if I was there's no way I'd tell anyone not due to embarrassment or reputation just so my sisters wouldn't hate me.

I know it sounds silly and shoulda sisters should just be good sisters and accept that people can't stay enemies forever but in their defence it is the rowdyruff boys who have been out to get us since we were 5 but I know they've changed I go round there house all the time and not once have I been kidnapped or harmed so why can't they just -

oww wow that hurt what happened

"blossom? Are you ok I'm sorry here let me help" an all too familiar voice said

right on time i thought

"it's ok brick I should have been watching where I was going its not your fault " I explained trying that to blush which took too much effort and I just ended up with a red line across my nose and tops of my cheeks

" where' you going? Oh wait let me guess sweet shop." He smiled

" you guessed correct and what are you planning on other than bumping into me?"

" oh you 'no just walking my friend to the sweet shop as a good friend would" he smiled that smile that made girls jump at him but for some reason, even though I found it adorable, it didn't make me go all fan girl.

" We'll okay I guess I can use the company it's better than the company I've experienced over the past hours" I said

" why what happened? " he asked looking genuinely concerned

" oh you know just girls beings girls." I giggled

" we'll you always have me." He smiled and spilled a silly face that was our thing as we both found slightly cheesy, corny lines cringey we would get over it by pulling a silly face or making a silly voice

" yeah I know and you always have me to" I said as we started to make our way to the shop unaware that once again there were eyes watching us from afar.

" oh I see blows up at us for teasing about her and mister red rowdyruff storms out and then meets up with him. Oh no she has no time for us to walk her to the sweet shop she has to go ALONE but than use some company when he's around !" Buttercup pouted

" we'll maybe if you all hasn't have said anything knowing it would annoy her than she wouldn't have gone alone and probably would not have gone off with brick besides its not like he had her up against a wall again it was just a civil chat between friends ." Jen said told you she sat on the fence

" I guess your right and she's clearly still upset about earlier and maybe we should just go back I mean we aren't supposed to be here and I don't like spying on my sister it feels wrong and you'd be mad if you found out tour friends were spying on you." Bubbles said also a fence sitter

" yeah but bubbles she's with brick even though she keeps saying there's nothing going on she's with him so technically she lying and I want to know why I mean blossom never lies." Buttercup tried to justify

" right but I'm just saying that we should just stop spying and maybe confront her and besides they are friends you know and friends go to the shop together it's not a very suspicious thing to do." Bubbles said but half the group had already started to follow blossom

" well you can stay but I want to know what she's up to and anyway confronting wont work we've just been confronting her we even asked in truth or dare and she got defences so now I want to know and if this is what it takes then so be it." Buttercup said following the rest of the group

" (sigh) fine but only to find out what's going on then we stop spying and go back home." Bubbles gave in

As they reached the sweatshop they watched blossom and brick walk I and held back about before approaching the shop window.

Because it was a sweet shop the display in the window was shelves and sweet jars meaning that they could see the two of them and hide easily without being caught.

Some members of the group had dreamily cute looking faces while others were quite shocked or surprised at what they saw.

It was just brick and blossom running round the shop teasing each other with tester candy and pinging each others legs with liquorice laces but then they suddenly got very close as they had managed to tie each other up with the laces and just stared at each other giggling slightly as they gazed into each others eyes and the giggling came to an end and slowly there faces became more serious and they started to lean towards each other their faces nearly touching, their eyes carefully closing the lips inching away.

The girls saw this and were in a state of shock they didn't know what to do but then dee came out of her trance and jumped on the window and shouted NOOOOOO

This caused the display to wobble and most of the jars fell and one of the shelves causing the girls to quickly run off before seeing the redheads jump apart due to the wobbling display never actually getting a chance to do whatever it was they were about to do ( probably kiss . Sorry) and start helping the shop owner fix his display.

* * *

A.N IM SOOO SORRY I KNOW THE ENDING WAS KINDA RUSHED AND MAY NOT MAKE SENSE BUT I REALLY NEED TO DO THIS CHAPTER BEFORE MY MIND JUST LOST IDEAS

I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK... AHEM sorry forgot to turn off caps locks anyway I don't want to blame writers block I just have so many ideas and its hard to piece them together considering I plan for the beginning of this story to be quite vague so if its not detailed or not well explained its cause its jot supposed to be. But I just felt that I had to get this chapter out otherwise it wouldn't be posted for months.

bii bii xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hii hi xx well I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed just a warning I will not review everyday but after receiving a review I had the urge to write the next chapter. Sorry if it drags or bores anyone in any way but it is the beginning of the story and I need it to be like this other wise the build up for the ending which I already have planned wont come as a surprise but by chapter 7 maybe, it will probably be more interesting right now this is just the build up.

Im also sorry for leaving ch 2 on a cliffhanger but I couldn't think of a better way to end it as you will see why in the beginning of this chapter why I left it where I did.

* * *

No ones pov

After quickly rushing home all the girls were out of breath and crashed on the floor all confused at what just happened.

" oh sure cause that was nothing did you see what they just did!?" Buttercup tried to shout but failed due to being exhausted

" well do be fair we never actually saw them do it caused of the giant display you knocked over! " Laurie shouted as she suddenly got her energy back

" yeah lol (Laurie) is right we never saw them actually... kiss cause the display knocked over and they were kinda close do it so I doubt they even got a chance and probably pulled apart once it fell." Dee said while Jen and bubbles nodded in agreement

" oh please they totally kissed I'm sure they did." Buttercup insisted " and I'll prove it once blossom comes back."

"Oh yeah how?" Bubbles asked

" easy we'll pin her down and torque her till she tells us the truth." Buttercup smiled cruelly

" hello? This is blossom she's not gonna tell us and torque isn't the best approach with her she just blurts out everyone else's secrets and there's a lot I want kept a secret. So I think we should just pretend we don't know what's going on and follow her until we know for sure that something's going on." Laurie said smugly

" yeah we should do that!" Bubbles and dee cheered happily

" fine but if that doesn't work then we torture her." Buttercup pouted

Blossoms pov

Once brick and I helped clean up the display in the shop we headed outside and walked back to the Wilkins house silently as I wondered what could have knocked down the display so suddenly? No one was around and the weather is still so how did a whole window display just fall over? Oh well guess these things just happen.

However I couldn't stop thinking about the candy store not the window but me and brick I mean we were soo close and I just felt frozen like I'd accidentally used my ice breath to freeze my insides as my heart just stopped I don't even know what happened we're never like this in public I mean we always flirt and stuff ( mainly him than me) but that never happens I was always careful especially after what the girls thought they saw at school.

But since then I guess I have felt a bit weird around brick not scared but just paranoid in case something does happen.

******* 30 minutes later **********

Still blossoms pov.

I had made my way back to the girls house and as I enter with a bag of sweets while chewing on some liquorice the rest of the group shifted uncomfortably and suspiciously as I eyed them all curiously.

" ummm... Hi?" I said unsure

" hey blossom where ya been." Bubbles asked giggling nervously

" at the sweet shop I told you I was before I left" I said slowly unsure as to what had happened while I was out

" oh yeah silly me anyway how are you ?" She said still acting nervously

" fine so what time are we going home?" I asked there was still a huge wave of awkwardness floating around made more awkward with just me and bubbles talking slowly

" umm in a minute actually the professor wanted an early dinner so why don't you get your stuff packed and we'll go okay?" Buttercup said staring at my eyes

" okay I'll be right back" and I hurried upstairs to get my stuff packed and in a few minutes we left

By the time we got home it was near 5:00pm and we were upstairs unpacking our things while bubbles had a shower as unlike me and buttercup she didn't have one at the Wilkins house

As I put my hairbrush on my vanity I noticed buttercup staring at me again but in a more sinister way than earlier like she was trying to think of something then spoke while helping me put my clothes away that the professor had left on the bed.

" blossom do you trust me?" She said a little softer than she stared looking straight at me now

" umm yeah why?" I replied simply

" no reason I just feel like we don't have a very strong sisterly connection anymore I mean we barely talk now and I feel like I don't understand or know what's going on in your life." She said sounding upset as her voice went lower

" I guess we just do separate things now and have become more independent I mean we have the same friends but we have different ambitions and its not like in pokey oaks kindergarten where we had to do the same things so I guess your right we have slowly grown apart but what can we do its kinda inevitable." I explained feeling bad about the situation

" we'll I was thinking maybe we can just talk more you know like Laurie said you know a lot of her secrets and stuff and yet I barely know yours and you barely know mine." She replied

"I guess your right we should talk more, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was moving away from you" I said sincerely

" it's okay it's not your fault like you said it's inevitable." She said smiling slightly

Bubbles came out the shower and got ready while me and buttercup watched TV, as bubbles came downstairs the professor called and said dinner was ready so we all rushed into the kitchen and ate. But then I saw a flash of red shoot past the window heading leaving a streak that looked like it was heading for the upstairs windows but maybe it weren't and I wasn't going to worry about it now and just carried on eating dinner.

********* buttercups pov

I caught a blossoms face shoot towards the window and quickly glanced towards what she was looking at and saw a red streak similar to ours near the window before it faded and there's only one person I know who has that streak.

' I knew something was going on' I thought but kept ,y mouth shut and finished eating

Soon we finished dinner and I made my way upstairs but quickly dodged pasted blossom who shot up the stairs ' I wonder what she's in a hurry for ' I thought but already had an idea why.

As I carefully floated up stairs I came to blossoms room and heard whispering and giggling and luckily the door was pushed to and through the small crack I could see blossom giggling and talking to someone and as I slowly moved the door to get a clearer view I saw brick jojo the leader of the rowdyruff boys talking to my sister leaning against our circular window frame.

As I quietly pulled the door back and moved away from the door I couldn't help but smile knowing I was right and sat own my bed with my phone texting the girls.

* * *

Hope this was better if you think so please review and I hope now it makes it more clearer as to why I end my chapters the way if do if not it will be later on just hang on and keep reading and you'll find out. Plus I plan for this story to be quite long not just a couple of short story chapters that end at chapter 5 even though I love those kinds of stories.

(*v*) ==== penguin

Bii bii xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been packed with exams and I've been revising over my half term for 2 more exams tomorrow.

But don't worry as I plan to put up 3 new chapters for this week as a way to say sorry.

This chapter is more about buttercup and bubbles than brick and blossom but it still has some blossick/ brissom / bricssom in my opinion they both sound better than blossick

* * *

Narrator : The next day

The girls had a day off school so blossom took full advantage of it by having a duvet day and like her other duvet days she probably won't wake up until 12 or even 5 in the afternoon. So buttercup and bubbles saw this as a perfect opportunity to sneak away to the Wilkins to report back anything else they found out.

Bubbles pov

Buttercup knocked on the Wilkins door which was opened by Jen who saw us and giggled before letting us in. We sat in a circle in their living room some on the floor and some on the chairs. Buttercup was the first to speak.

" so girls anyone want to start?" Buttercup asked

" I will." Laurie said as if she was bursting " we'll I was walking last night to go collect our take away and I saw brick and his brothers near town just floating in the air talking before brick flew off separately while his brothers flew the other direction giggling slightly. " Laurie said with a smile on her face

" we'll did you hear what they said ?" Buttercup asked impatiently

" yep they seemed to be teasing brick so I snuck behind a tree and listened ."

Flashback to that night ( Lauries pov )

I was walking to town to go and collect the takeaway we ordered it would have been delivered but you had to spend a certain amount for them to deliver.

As I was walking I spotted brick and his brothers brick didn't seem to happy and was blushing but it was kinda difficult to see in the dark, his brothers were laughing and teasing so I went closer and snuck behind a near by tree to see what I could hear.

" aww look little bricky is growing up so fast." Butch teased

" yeah and he doesn't want us around so he can spend some alone time with his girlfriend." Boomer laughed

" SHUT UP what I do on my own is my business not yours what I do away from you is none of your concern and never will be all you need to know is that I'm not in any danger and ill be fine. No matter if I'm visiting her or not."

" aww boomer he isn't that sweet he actually cares, and by the way bricky it doesn't matter what your doing we're your brothers it's our job to care and seeing as you don't tell us anything we can only assume, whether its our business or not. " butch replied smugly

" fine I'll tell you everything when I get back okay but for now leave me alone and go and find something for dinner ill be back later. "

" alright but brick just remember don't let the love bugs bite." Butch said as brick flew off red faced and butch and boomer laughing as they flew off towards town

End flashback

bubbles pov

"And that's all I know I don't know where brick went after that but I know his brothers went to that Chinese restaurant near the subway." Laurie said

" you might not know where brick went but I do and that's why I called this meeting because I happen to know that brick came to our house last night during dinner and was sitting with blossom in her room giggling and talking." Buttercup beamed proudly

" so that's why she was so eager to finish dinner." I thought out loud

" we'll then something's clearly going on and his brothers must know something so maybe instead we can go to them?" Dee suggested

" yeah an especially after brick said he'd tell them everything and surely he's told them by now" Jen replied

" exactly what I was thinking, now who wants to do it ? " buttercup asked

No one raised their hand. I wouldn't mind doing it as long as I had to talk to boomer and not butch, plus I don't think buttercup would risk anyone of us talking to butch as most of butch's conversations end with hospital appointments. But boomer is quite friendly and only causes destruction when his brothers pressure him into it and lately boomer and I have been getting on well of course if he finds out what's going on I could lose his trust and I'm not sure if I want to risk it.

" we'll then I guess me and bubbles will do it, come on bubbles lets go see if they're around." Buttercup said and with that we flew around town looking for Butch and Boomer.

After searching for about half an hour we saw them at the park but unfortunately they were with brick too which meant we couldn't talk to them until brick left.

" I got an idea we'll tempt em away from brick and brick will probably go see blossom anyway and with us not around he might stay put longer to giving us so we won't have to worry about blossom. " buttercup whispered before flying down to them

I followed and soon met the RRB's stares of confusion as we landed in front of them but I shyly and discretely smiled and waved at boomer who snapped out of his trance and smiled back. To my relief.

" watcha want butternut we're kinda busy." Butch snapped

" 1) it's butterCUP and 2) what could you possibly be busy doing?" She snapped back

" nothing so scram." He replied harshly as he started to approach buttercup who wasn't fazed by this at all neither was the rest of us to be honest their arguing was pretty much part of our daily routine

I was obviously to busy watching them argue that I didn't notice someone behind me.

" hey" I quickly turned only to calm down when I saw it was only boomer I relaxed and smiled back " hi "

" so.. Um do you wanna go to the new ice cream place that opened up down town?" He asked I could tell he was nervous but he hid it well

" umm yeah sure" we'll that was easy "but I don't have any money with me ." I said avoiding eye contact I could never say things like that to people's faces in case it looked like I was asking

" don't worry I have enough for the both if us, I'll pay." He offered with a smile

" we'll okay and I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow at school or something." I said now looking strait at him

" don't worry you don't have to." He said

"No I must otherwise I'd feel like I was taking form you." I insisted

" okay just pay me back whenever I really don't mind ." He replied as we made our way to the ice cream shop we decided to walk as it was quite close and it was a vey nice day today so why waste it.

****** back with buttercup******

buttercups pov again

" well if your so tough why don't you fight me ?" I shouted trying my best to tempt butch into a fight

I head already seen bubbles leave with boomer I was kinda impressed how quick that was and a few minutes after boomer left so did brick I could only assume to see my sister

" I would but I have a strict rule about fighting babies" he replied I didn't really want to fight but it was the only time me and butch really spoke to each other in a nicer manner than usual

You see it's the same all the time me and butch act horrid to each other we fight calm down and have a few minutes of civil conversation before going off and then the same cycle again the next day.

After a few minutes of trash talking each other I realised I really wasn't in the mood to fight today it was hotter today than previous days and I had other things on my mind like my sisters secret relationship that she claims she doesn't have. So I slowly floated to the floor and stars at butch who clearly didn't know what's going on

" can we just talk I'm really not in the mood for a fight today and I really need to speak to you about something." I said the nicest as I could but due to my strong voice it still came out a little strong

" why we always fight we've never really talked before why start now?" He asked as he to made his way to the ground staring straight back at me as I approached

" exactly we never talk only fight and I'm not in the mood for it today and I really don't want to fight just to talk to you there was a reason I came here but I couldn't say it infront of your brothers. Look I just need some answers." I'd decided to take the direct approach as butch wasn't one for hints or indirectness.

" okay like what?" He asked sitting down near a tree

I followed and sat with him " like what's going on between brick and blossom?" The minute I said that butch's eyes widened slightly therefore I knew he has some idea of what's going on

" I errr dunno what do you mean ?" He askd trying to cover up but failing badly

" don't play dumb I know you know what's going on now why won't you tell me " I asked leaning forward in hope of intimidating him but I to was failing badly

" look I only know as much as you probably do but I'm not allowed to say I promised brick I wouldn't say anything." He said raising his hands in surrender

" ugh fine well what can you tell me. " I asked and he turned to face me

********* with boomer and bubbles ************

bubbles pov

We finally reached the ice cream shop it had been a nice walk we hadn't spoke much but I guess we were just so absorbed in the nice surroundings it wasn't everyday this happened as Townsville tends to have the nice scenery blocked by whatever monster or villain is attacking the city.

We walked on the door and looked at one of the huge menu boards above the counter.

" so anything you like?" He asked still staring at the counter

" hmmmm I think I'll have the vanilla cone with butterscotch topping how about you?" I asked

" I think I'll have the strawberry cone with almond sprinkles and a flake." He replied before leaning against the counter

The old lady at the counter approached us and took our order before leading pointing at a small table in the corner in between the window and the wall.

It was a nice place the main colours were pink blue and white with some green on the counter it remind me of my sisters in a weird way and how I'd have to bring them here some time.

We sat at our table and waited for our order until boomer turned fully towards me and spoke.

" so why exactly did you and your sister stop by?" He asked curiously

" well it was kinda her idea I just followed, she umm - " but I couldn't finish as our order arrived and at that split second I didn't know whether to tell boomer or not invade he thought I was just using him.

" here you our you to enjoy okay and if you need anything just ask" the old lady said as she gave us our ice cream and walked back to the counter

" you were saying..." He trailed off eating his ice cream

I decided not to say anything about the plan and just make something up I mean its not like buttercup will find out and I'll just tell her I didn't get anything

" umm well she just thought that shed go mess with butch as she can't stand to see people happier and more relaxed than her especially when it's butch and she just assumes everyone's up to something anyway. " I said nervously hoping he'd believe it luckily enough he did

We just spent the rest of the time talking and enjoying each others company without our siblings interrupting.

******* in blossoms room*******

Bricks pov

Seeing as buttercup and butch looked like they were about to fight and slowly started to trail away and boomer and bubbles had already left I decided to see where blossom was as she wasn't with her sisters. But then I realised its a day off and blossom likes a lay in.

I quickly made my way to her window and as I guessed she was still asleep she was tucked up in her covers with only the top of her head showing. So I quietly lifted her window, she keeps it open just in case I visit or if I'm hiding form mojo then I can quickly sneak in her room as mojo won't dare to go near their house after the babysitting incident.

(A.N that's actually an episode if you don't already know or remember it its called "child fearing" and its one of my favourites which you can find on YouTube ill leave a link at the end if your interested )

Anyway I opened the window and closed it quietly and floated towards her bed. I was thinking about scaring her but then I remembered the last time I tried that and I don't feel like getting another accidental black eye, plus she looked pretty and peaceful when she slept and the fact she smiles in her sleep is quite cute. Instead I just gently started shaking her and she started to stir.

" ugh... Yawn... Oh hi brick what's the time?" She asked

I looked at the clock and said " it's 11:30 only half an hour earlier than the time you usually wake up and don't worry your sisters are out with my brothers which is why im here." I said laying down next to her as she cuddled into me

" why are they out with your brothers I mean bubbles isn't so surprising but what's buttercup doing?" She asked as she slowly looked up at me

" dunno all I know is that boomer and bubbles went to the ice cream shop and buttercup and butch were in an argument which she started as she flew down to us while we were sitting in the park near mojo's" I replied hugging her waist.

I never realised how tiny she was until now, I also found it amusing that she was more comfortable on her front, which is also weird as many girls find it uncomfortable and painful sleeping on their front whereas i prefer to sleep on my back, but then again blossom does sleep in her bra ( I only know all this cause blossoms one of those girls that will tell you anything no matter how un lady like for example when she starts her time of the month or details about how great her pee was, either way not exactly what you wanna hear but she can't help herself sometimes plus it just shows how much she trusts me since the whole truce thing)

" wow well I'm sorry if they distrusted your day, i haven't really seen them or had a proper conversation since the whole thing at school and the sleepover." She said snuggling into me again.

I remember the first time she did that it felt weird and I tried moving her but she told me I was being stupid and to get over it and now I have it's quite comfortable having someone lean against you. But I'd never admit it to anyone.

" nah it's okay I got to see you which even though its been five minutes and we haven't really done anything it's been better than just sitting on the floor with my brothers." I becoming tired as well and soon both me and blossom fell asleep.

* * *

Well I'm very sorry but I will continue this bit in my next chapter so you get to see everything hat happened with each couple.

Here's the link to the video in case anyone wants it

#/watch?v=dH1Z0yi1dbo&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdH1Z0yi1dbo&gl=GB

(*v*) ===== penguin

Bii bii xx


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soo sorry that this has taken long but many serious things have come up and I haven't been able to write for example I've had exams, I've been sick and had extra exams cause I missed them by being ill and I've had a death in my family but I promised extra chapters and I keep my promises except the promise will be carried out this week instead.

Enjoy.

* * *

**********With the greens***********

It's been about an hour since I intruded on them and butch and I were still sitting and talking and as he said before he only knew as much as I did but I'm pretty sure he knows more but wont say anything for the sake of brick. But I left it at that and we had another small fight and had a few minutes just talking and went our separate ways.

But for some reason I feel different about today I don't feel as angry and upset as I normally do, mainly cause the pain he causes means I can't take part in sporting events for at least a week, no instead I feel happy and fuzzy but a sickly fuzzy it's so alien to me and I don't really understand why. Probably just something silly.

butch's pov

Even though I had enjoyed my time with buttercup I still couldn't shake the feeling that she was still up to something and it wouldn't matter what I said as she was persistent on getting whatever information she wanted. I told her nearly all I knew as I may be unreliable and sometimes but I still cared about my family even if I refused to admit it.

I mean I did have a good time with buttercup wasn't as fun as our little brawls but still it was pleasant and I saw the more relaxed side of buttercup and it made me feel kinda sick but in a good way, however I mustn't let this feeling distract me from whatever it is that buttercup is so desperate to find out.

I think I should text boomer and tell him to be careful knowing him he'll spill his guts to bubbles and then she'll tell everyone.

************* with bubbles and boomer *******

boomers pov

I was still at the ice cream shop with bubbles and as usual it was going fine over the years I became " softer " as my brothers would tease but that made it easier to get closer to bubbles as that's one of the qualities she likes about me as I've been told before.

Although it did seem like bubbles was acting differently today I wasn't quite sure what it was but she was definitely different and I know she wants to ask me something but she's too afraid to say it.

Once our ice cream was nearly finished bubbles made her way to the restroom while I stayed seated at the table, then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I got a text from butch. It read :

Be careful buttercup just asked me about brick and blossom and I think bubbles will as well just try not to spill to much plz or brick and I will kill you. L8r softie

' ugh softie ' I scoffed but then I realised that maybe it wasn't coincidence that buttercup and bubbles appeared maybe it was a test see what they can get out of me and butch and see how brick reacts. That's probably what bubbles wanted to talk about but for some reason she stopped herself, I wonder why?

Shortly after bubbles returned from the restroom and sat opposite me again while I just stared at her blankly.

" what?" She asked innocently

" oh nothing except the fact that I just got a text from my brother saying that buttercup was asking questions about brick and blossom and I was just wondering what your motive was."

" look boomer I don't want to do this but buttercup made me she's just worried - " bubbles said but was interrupted

" it's okay I understand your concerned about your sister and the fact that she hasn't said anything makes you more concerned and the only way to stop worrying is to find out what's going on right?" I asked only to receive a blank look and a nod

" we'll yeah I mean I believe that blossoms business is her business but blossom doesn't usually keep secrets from us and blossom never lies but lately she has been and I just wanted to know why, but I didn't want to betray your trust and I really like needing friends with you and hanging out and I didn't want to ruin it. " she explained and my heart kinda went out to her in that she doesn't want to be apart of this but feels that she has to in order to please her sister

" it's fine I wouldn't have thought any less of you as like I said I completely understand why your doing this and I guess I can tell you a few things to ease your conscience but I want you to promise not to tell buttercup or anyone cause if my brothers find out I told you they will pound me into the earths core and if you tell then you will no longer have my trust deal?" I reasoned

" yeah of course I promise I won't say anything boomie." Se said using my nickname that she involuntarily gave me luckily its not to embarrassing and so slips under the radar.

" well the reason brick and blossom have actually been acting so weird is because..."

*********** with brick and blossom *************

bricks pov

I woke up again only to find I was still in blossoms room and by now it was about 2 pm so I'd been asleep for about 3 hours and a half, I looked down to see blossom there curled up beside me hugging my chest while her head rested on my shoulder I found it funny how whenever I slept on my back she slept on her front and vice versa. Anyway I decided she had slept long enough and it was time for her to wake up.

" hey blossy, blossom, babe wake up" I nudged her and she slowly opened her eyes still tired unbelievably

" hey what time is it?" She said woah déjà vu much

" it's a little bit past 3 by about 2 minutes " I said blossom always liked things precise especially time although she was late quite often

" oh well I guess I better definitely get up now huh?" She said smiling, her eyes starting to adjust to the harsh sun shining through her curtains

" yeah maybe you should cause if you don't you'll just spend the rest of the day in bed " I said starting to stretch

" hmm that's not a bad idea I mean a few more hours can't hurt I mean I've practically slept nearly the whole afternoon away and I even missed lunch so what's the point in trying now?" She said and attempted to curl up again but I stopped her

" well you wouldn't have missed breakfast if you got up at 11:30 when I woke you up but instead you decided to go back to sleep and the only reason your awake now is cause I woke you again" I said smiling at her laziness

blossoms pov

" alright fine I'll get up happy now?" I asked stretching

" yes now come on I gotta get going before your sisters come back but I'll stop by later okay probably around 10pm and we'll go to the park or something seeing as doing something now is pretty pointless and if your not here theres a good chance your sisters will come looking for you and I don't really want to be seen with you looking like that in public." Brick laughed

I acted offended even though I knew he was right as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my hair was everywhere and I had slight panda eyes around my bottom eye lid but it wasn't to bad just from the mascara I had on yesterday but as I don't where a lot of make up it was light mascara and hard to see from a distance, my face was red where I was leaning on it awkwardly and my clothes were all scruffy and I just looked a complete mess but brick didn't seem to mind to much.

We said our goodbyes and he left out my window and just in time as I heard my sisters and I quickly climbed back into bed as they rushed up the stairs and burst through the door.

" hey" I said sluggishly as if they woke me up

" oh hey.. Umm you okay?" Buttercup said awkwardly clearly embarrassed

I looked over and saw bubbles smiling at me no tin her normal way in a sort of understanding way, in a way that you act when you and you friend are trying to be discrete about a little inside joke you have

As buttercup left feeling awkward and went to her room bubbles lingered a bit kinda unsure of what she was doing as she looked torn between coming over to me or walking away so I decided to give her a little push.

" bubbles is there anything you'd like to share? Or anything I could help you with?" I asked slightly annoyed

" umm well hang on.." She said as she entered my room quietly and closed the door now I was slightly worried

" we'll what is it ." I whispered

" I spoke to boomer and he told me what you and brick are planning" she whispered back but she was smiling

" and don't worry I promised boomie I wouldn't say anything" she said crossing her heart and sitting on my bed

I smiled back and said "okay how much do you know?" I asked and we spent the next hour discussing our little secret

* * *

I'm sorry about this chapter but I'm very tired and felt I had to get something done today and I know I left it all cliffy again and I purposely haven't mentioned any details about the secret except that brick and blossom are planning something but I'm afraid you won't find out what it is until the end of my story.

But as I promised I will try and get the next chapter dozen soon I might start writing it tomorrow so it may even come up then if not then some other point this week.

Bii bii xx


	6. Chapter 6

NGO CH 6

**Blossoms pov**

I felt a lot better now that bubbles and boomer were in on the secret as it means we have one person from each side. But I can't help but feel guilty about the way this has been dragged out I mean really it shouldn't have to go on the way it is I mean its not a big deal I'm just too scared to admit it to my friends and family, well more buttercup, I know bubbles is always supportive of people's life choices even if its not in their best interest.

However I do find it less stressful having bubbles to confide in.

I looked over by my window waiting for brick it was only 9:30 but he sometimes arrives early and so I sat by my window and waited. Just as I was starting to get bored bubbles knocked on my door after stepping in.

" hi, I just came to see if you were still here ." She whispered as she stepped fully into my room and approached my tip toeing like it would make a difference

" hi I'm still here brick will be coming around 10 and you do realise you could just fly" I said and moved so she could sit with me

" so do you need me to cover for ya?" She said

" no buttercup said she was going to bed now anyway its just if she comes out her room that I'll need ya but she'll probably ask you where I am anyway. If she does tell her I went out to visit Tilly to give her back her nail polish and then went to do some more errands like shopping or see Mrs Atkins. Make something up." I said gazing back to the window

" excited?" Bubbles said smiling slyly at me

"A little but I can't help it this happens every time, its not like its the first time I've been out with him but I just can't help but feel giddy about this. I mean its not like when I'm out with you two or our friends I feel special and its exciting sneaking out and just being alone without any interruptions talking about anything. Not that I would make sneaking out a habit once this whole thing is out in the open which will be pretty soon I hope then I won't have to have all these midnight get togethers when no ones around" I explained then quickly we both turned our attention to the knock on the window

I looked at the clock 9:54 he was early, he didn't look surprised to see bubbles but maybe he was and could just hide it better or just didn't care.

" we'll speak of the devils son." Bubbles laughed

I opened the window and he sat i the ledge.

" ready? Oh and don't worry boomer told me about bubbles knowing and I said that's fine I thought you'd be okay with it." He said which explained his calmness as he saw bubbles

"Yh bubbles is fine and I'm ready so we can go, bye bubbles you can stay here or go back to whatever you were doing and just make sure buttercup doesn't come out see ya" I said as I started to go outside

" bye have fun love you" bubbles giggled before reaching for the window

" bye love you" I said and me and brick flew off towards the park

No ones pov

However they were totally unaware that next door a certain green puff was listening in and started to climb out her window after stuffing her bed sheets and slowly trailed behind the red 'couple'

**Buttercups pov**

I noticed they were heading for the park which was great cause there was so many places to hide so I wouldn't be spotted.

I snuck behind the bench they were sitting hidden by the bushes surrounding the bench I couldn't really hear what they were saying as they were very close and whispering into each others ears. But I knew that it was something more than nothing as you don't cuddle up to your 'friend' and whisper sweet nothing's onto their ears.

I sat patiently to see what would happen.

**Blossom pov**

I love just sitting here I know I'm just sitting here but cuddling brick and have him whisper things to me makes me feel so different I feel as if I'm not in Townsville or any place to be honest and me and brick are the only ones here. I just feel so open and all my stress melting away. I can be myself here I don't have to be the smart one or the responsible one I can just be blossom there's no standard set here and I won't be judged for my actions. I feel special and important.

Brick started holding my closer and burying his face into my neck still whispering and planting tiny kisses on me nice in a while as I cuddled back nuzzling into his chest.

We stayed like this for ages but it had only been about an hour or two we stopped cuddling and just talked about everything still close and holding hands. We talked about school, siblings, anything funny or things we'd seen or heard it as great. After we wandered round the near by pond and looked at the ducks and laughed when they did something weird or funny. Soon we just sat on a small hill that was about 3 to 4 foot tall like I said a very very very small hill and just leaned back into each other eyes slightly closed just completely relaxed...

**Buttercups pov**

In side head

I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! OH YEAH SURE NOTHING'S GOING ON WELL LET ME BE THE FIRST TO SAY AFTER WHAT I JUST WITNESSED THAT WA SOMETHING. I can't BELIVE blossom would lie like this and I'm even more shocked because blossom can't lie!

Oh wait till the girls hear about this. UGH I just don't get why she would do this she knows she shouldn't be interfering with brick and certainly not behind our backs. Oh she is so gonna get it now.

I continued to watch in horror as they just calmly layer there tightly squished into each other as if they were trying to become one person and suddenly when things couldn't get any worse they stared at each other not for long but still a Stare... A lustful stare and slowly they started leaning in their faces become closer and closer eyes closing and their mouths literally a nano inch away.

I so desperately wanted to look away or rip my face off or burn my eyes out they were kissing but clearly it wasn't there first as they were (gulp) making out.

Ewwwww gross gross I should not be witnessing this how will I ever she able to get this out of my head this is just so wrong just no, no, no, no, no ,no

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I gasped and quickly put my hands over my mouth

**Blossom pov**

I heard a shout I couldn't tell who it was but it caused me and brick to pull away and investigate in the direction of the noise but we found nothing. I realised how late and thought now would be a good time to get home.

" I should probably be getting home now." I smiled at brick as he held my waist smiling back

" okay you gonna go on your own?" He asked sincerely aww he's so caring

" yeah I'll be fine besides it will only take a few seconds. Love you." I replied as he leaned down and kissed me again

I was so used to this feeling yet it felt new each time it wasn't as rough as I expected it was gentle and just made me want to stay longer but I couldn't.

We broke away " I'll see ya later okay love you." Brick said he had relationship issues and didn't like saying good bye so instead we said see ya later

" love you too." And with that we went back to our separate homes.

**Buttercups pov**

I said it out loud in fact so loud that brick and blossom jumped apart but I didn't see anymore as I fled fast and quickly shot back home in a matter of seconds and lay under my bed sheets wide eyed trying to comprehend everything I just saw and struggle to get to sleep.

This has totally and completely thrown me off what am I supposed to do now but the thing that bothered me the most was why would blossom lie to me doesn't she trust me?

We're sisters we never keep secrets I thought to myself as I slowly felt my eyes become heavy.

* * *

A.N I'm sorry if this wasn't the chapter you've been waiting for personally I don't like it as much as I would have liked it seems rushed but that's my opinion you might have loved it or not but please let me know.

I also decided that I would speed it up and reveal a more important part of the secret but I bet you still can't guess baring in mind with this story everything has a double meaning.

Bii bii xx


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N. I would just like to apologise to you as I haven't updated in a long time but I have my reasons :**

**1) I am out of school and making my change to college and so I have been very focused on passing my exams and had little time to write but I did bit by bit when I could. **

**2) it's finally got to a point where I have been stuck and kept deleting anything I wrote as it was terrible **

**3) I have had limited Internet access to update until now and by limited I mean I lost the Internet) **

**Disclaimer which I won't be repeating**** : I only own my ocs and the story **

* * *

The next morning.

**Buttercups POV**

I woke up feeling so tired and weak from last night that I didn't want to get up. But of course after having bubbles and the professor constantly calling me for breakfast I sloppily fell out of bed and staggered downstairs to find everyone at the table and the smell of bacon toast and pancakes nearly hit me in the face.

I sat down and took some toast and bacon pancakes were never really my favourite next to bacon. I kept glancing over at Blossom, I couldn't get the images or last night out of my head, why would she lie? Blossom never lies, she can't lie. So why was this so different?

I know why this was different. This was Brick Jojo. If there was one person who could change Blossom it would be him before they became 'friends' Blossom was nice and innocent she would never lie and never associate with people like him. Villain. That's all he was, never did anything good without an ulterior motive. Liar. He was always good at keeping a straight face and lieing through his teeth and due to his aggressive nature and stubborn attitude you could never tell what was a lie and what wasn't. I bet he brainwashed her to make her believe he was nice and at last minute he would break her mentally and physically. He's out of control, one word can make him snap and with no one but Blossom around she's the soon to be victim.

But I'm not gonna let that happen.

I knew that I had two things to do:

(1) talk to bubbles

(2) confront Brick

**Blossoms pov**

I noticed Buttercup acting weird today and she looks like she hasn't slept last night. But even though I tried hard to think about it I couldn't I just kept thinking about Brick. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I do know that I have to tell Bubbles later. But today I need to catch up on my schoolwork. We had no exams left just coursework but to do it we had to be in school and today both me and Bubbles had to go in Buttercup didn't have to today as she went yesterday.

*********************** at school** ***************************

**blossoms POV **

I had just finished my coursework and it was break time but I decided to stay because Bubbles had to stay for an hour after break was over to finish her artwork and as Robin, Mike believe, Brick and Boomer were all still here I decided to stay with them except Boomer had art too so he went with Bubbles while we stayed outside.

I had already told Bubbles about what happened and explained the rest of the plan and chances are Brick spoke to Boomer and so him and Bubbles will prob talk about what they know.

It was strange I should have felt weird about being next to Brick after what happened as its never happened before yet I felt completely fine I felt comfortable and normal and I didn't even blush once.

Yet in the pit of my stomach I couldn't help but feel weird about Buttercup she seemed distant from me lately and I noticed she was staring at me more than usual but sometimes it was a glare and other times it was a look of curiosity like she was trying to figure me out or read my mind. But I started to forget about it for now as I was more focused on our conversation.

Soon enough Bubbles and boomers hour was up and they came out both with a guilty look on their face as they told us they were going to go somewhere but I don't remember what they said and that they apologised for making us wait for nothing, but it was easily forgiven as we didn't notice how long we were talking for and we weren't bored and soon we said our goodbyes and went off in different directions.

********************* **at home** ***********************

I reached the door and got out my key to let myself in only to be met by buttercups stare as she was sitting on the sofa with a bag of Doritos and some show about car crashes.

I stared back as if I was questioning her stare and soon enough she turned her attention back to the tv without saying a word not even " hi " so I decided to go up to my room to sleep for a while as I got up rather early and didn't go to bed till late.

As I reached the stairs Buttercup asked " where's Bubbles"

Still refusing to look at me.

I replied " she went out somewhere with Boomer " i saw her expression change but as she wasn't looking in my direction I couldn't quite tell what that expression was but it didn't look good.

As I took the first step she turned to me slightly and had a small scoffed laugh before speaking " maybe they're dating" she said emotionless so I wasn't sure if it was a joke or a statement so I just replied " no they're both too shy and probably don't really understand what's going on besides if she was dating him she'd come squealing in as we'd be the first to know, she wouldn't keep it a secret from us." I felt bad and slight guilt for putting Bubbles down like that but it was the only way I could think to keep Buttercup talking.

Buttercup turned fully towards me and glared and snapped back at me saying " yeah she would tell us " and with the tone she used I couldn't help but feel that she knew something by the way her voice seemed very strong and emphasised as if her words had a double meaning. However I just turned away and continued up to my room trying not to think about it too much.

**buttercups POV**

I cant believe Blossom ! Plus now Bubbles has gone off somewhere with Boomer! Am I the only sane one here?

Of course now I decided this would be the best time to confront Brick as Butch would be the only one there and boomers out the way and blossoms upstairs. With that in mind I flew out the house and headed towards the Rowdyruffs place.

************** At the Rowdyruffs place** ****************

As I approached I noticed Butch outside clearly about to go off somewhere probably to cause trouble so I hid and waited for him to leave and once he was done I knocked on the door.

It wasn't long before Brick opened the door and he seemed quite surprised that I was there but that may be because I have only visited the RRBs twice.

" hello" I said seeming annoyed

" err hi... Can I help you?" Brick said sarcastically and confused

" I need to talk to you." I said standing up straight and trying to look intimidating even though Brick was much taller than me

" sigh' well come in then, what do you need to talk about" Brick asked as I sat down and he sat on an armchair next to me

" I want to know what is going on between you and my sister and don't play dumb I have seen you two together I know something is going on" I raised my voice slightly trying to get everything I knew out and clear

" nothing's going on between me and Blossom we're just friends ." He said his face still emotionless his eyes relaxed body language calm didn't move a muscle or tense up but like I said he's a master of lies

" oh yeah sure then why are you two sneaking around and being all secretive and I know something's going on cause since that day of school blossoms been actin weird she's distant and she's clearly keeping something from us." I said my voice constantly changing from a soft tone to an aggressive one

" maybe she's annoyed by the fact her sister is a paranoid maniac who won't just let her be and assumes she's up to something and then goes to her friends house to then try and prove she's right when really she's wrong." He said acrimoniously and dramatic

" ugh, look I know something's is happening between you and Blossom I've seen you two together on more than one occasion so don't try to even make out that you two haven't been hanging round together cause I know you have. " I shouted moving slightly closer

" ooh wow cause its not like blossoms my friend or tutor or anything it's not like the teacher requested her to help me with my catch up work so sometimes we would have to meet up and cause friends never hang round together then clearly something is totally off." He said extremely bitterly as I saw rage in his eyes then I knew I'd hit a nerve

" yes because people study at close to midnight sneaking in through their windows and then going off somewhere." I snapped back trying not to give lot away

" yes because maybe they dont want their brothers to find out that they actually care about a good education. Look explain to me what is the point of coming to me for this and what exactly are you going to achieve from this and why are any of these things a problem?" He said edging towards the door presumably to make my exit faster.

" okay well for one thing I don't care about the 'truce' I don't want you near my sister and if you are near my sister and I find out I will kill you the only exception is if we need to work together got it ?!" I growled yet Brick didn't seem phased

"Fine" he said his face like stone as he opened the door and with his hand signalled my exit.

**bricks pov**

'Sigh' well at least she's out the way but I guess now I have to tell Blossom even if butternut isn't okay with it.

* * *

I **would have had more but like I said I have been stuck but hopefully the next one will be better and will get closer to tie up any loose ends and if anyone is confused they are free to ask me any questions just pm. **

**Hopefully I will update soon or at least I will try. **

**Thank you **

**Biixx **


	8. Chapter 8

** IMPORTANT ! ** **IMPORTANT ! ** **IMPORTANT ! ** **IMPORTANT ! ** **IMPORTANT ! **

**(A.N well I'm back again but I do have one thing to say as I checked through my reviews and things and read over my story I checked the status and things I had quite a few people read the story yet not enough reviews. **

**I don't want to beg for reviews but it does help when people review as I accept constructive criticism i think it makes people better once they know where to improve and readers can then find the story more enjoyable, I have quite thick skin when it comes to judgement. **

**And if you have the time to even bother reading my story why not take an even smaller amount of time writing a review even if its as simple as 'update' or 'good chapter' just a little insight on what you think of my story. **

**Plus once I know what you think or what you want to see happen or even reading your predictions on future chapters it helps me come up with more ideas and makes the story more personal. **

**Like I said I'm not gonna beg for reviews or even threaten to not post another chapter without a certain number of reviews YET... **

**It's just nice to know what you think or would like to read. **

**PLUS IM GOING TO INDIVIDUALLY REPLY TO EACH REVIEW I GET FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE FUTURE CHAPTERS AS I FEEL THAT THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW SHOULD GET SOME REWARD !** **** ****

**And thank you to those who do review or have for previous chapters it has helped :**

**ddd665 **

**Geny- darkside16**

**Cococandy21**

**Mystery99**

**Lordcybot **

**Tokyo girlz**

**Derpface 32**

**lordofawesomenes**

**My guest reviews **

**No one special **

**Nina **

**Mestrella **

**Thank you for your reviews as they have helped me not give up on this story xx**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ THIS THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME)**

**Consider this part two of the previous chapter.**

* * *

**( Narrator voice ). Meanwhile**

** Bubbles pov **

After catching up with Boomer I apologised to Blossom and the others for wasting their time waiting when me and Boomer decided to go out anyway shut luckily they weren't mad and went home or wherever they were going while me and Boomer decided to go to the park after a little wonder round town.

I'm not sure why but being with Boomer isn't as bad as my sisters says it was I mean Blossom friends with Brick now so she doesn't say it anymore as she doesn't want to be a hypocrite but Buttercup always seemed persistent about the RRBs being nothing but annoying slobs that would do whatever they could to make our lives miserable, yet Boomer has done nothing but be nice to me since the truce we made.

It's weird the more I think about it the stranger the situation becomes, I mean we started off enemies in fact it was so bad when our fights got out of hand the mayor sentenced us to different sides of Townsville just to stop any further damage and after the truce suddenly we act like we were never really that bad towards each other. I mean Butch and Buttercup still fit but they have been avoiding each other for a while mainly cause they have been preoccupied with other things.

I like being friends with Boomer it's different I've never had a friend I shares so much in common with and as a bit of a bonus he's not terrible looking and can be quite cute sometimes if you just give him a chance. Maybe that's why Buttercup doesn't see what I do.

After walking around the town we stopped at the park in the middle of Townsville. We didn't want to fly as we just wanted a nice peaceful quiet day and us flying round together can make people jump to any conclusion.

It's been a while since I just had a day of relaxing not really worrying about where I went and what I did and being with Boomer made it better. I giggled, as we sat down on a bench, at the sight of two squirrels chasing each other one with an acorn in its mouth running from the other.

**' talking squirrel, squeak squeak squeaker squeak' **I said which caused the two squirrels to stop and look at me clearly surprised as was Boomer

" you can speak squirrel?" He asked slightly wide eyed and interested

" yes quite well why?" I asked

" cause I can speak to squirrels to and other animals ." He said

" wow really I can as well but how come you never mentioned it?"

" my brokers think its stupid and don't believe I can actually speak to animals so I don't say anything" he said looking down

" my sisters thought the same about me till I proved I was right when we needed help and the only witnesses were animals, oh yeah one sec I just need to speak to these two " I sympathised with Boomer but then remembered I had to deal with the two squirrels who were still refrozen waiting for me to speak again

' talking squirrel - translation - here why don't you share the acorn it's not right to fight over it ' I said as I took the acorn gently and used my laser vision to cut it in half and returned it to each squirrel who quickly scurried off peacefully

" wow that was kinda cool, I never thought about using it that way I always just let animals be instead of trying to help them. " Boomer said

" we'll now you can try it this way I if d it more rewarding and I feel less useless by using it for good. " I said looking slightly toward the floor

** boomers POV **

I tilted her head up " Bubbles your not useless and if anyone says you are then they clearly don't know you well enough and you should just ignore them." I said trying to cheer her up I'm not sure why but I felt comfortable around Bubbles and felt able to say anything and be nice instead of my usual distant attitude

" really you mean it?" She asked looking hopeful and with slight anime eyes which I admit look quite cute

" yeah I do ." I replied

**(Narrator speaks as pans out ) and so they sat smiling at each other until Bubbles received a text from her sister telling her to come home she has something important to discuss **

**See **

************************ **At home *************************

** Buttercups POV **

I messages Bubbles telling her to come home to which she replied she would be here soon. Now all I had to do was wait and find out what Bubbles knows if it matches bricks story then I know that Blossom is up to something and Im sure Bubbles is in on the whole thing as she is a hopeless romantic and if my sister is in a relationship Bubbles would be cheering her on.

I didn't have to wait long as she soon arrived at the door I let her in she was smiling yet soon stopped at the sight of my glare and looked worried as she sat down.

' what's wrong Buttercup ?' She asked me timidly and worried

"Oh I think you know Bubbles in fact I'm starting to think you know more than your letting on, as you've become more distant to and you don't seem so concerned with blossoms 'situation' and the fact you've been hanging around with BOOMER!" I shouted to which she recoiled slightly as I raised my voice but not to much to draw blossoms attention the walls are pretty soundproof anyway.

" well... umm ... I... I.. " she stuttered

" I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that you what ? Like Boomer? don't care about your sister? Well?!" I asked

" it seems to me that you are quite aware of everything going on and there's something you are not telling me now what is going on between Brick and Blossom?!"

" well... They... Umm... They are..." Bubbles a tarted to tear up and whimper

" they are what? Dating?!" I asked

" ( mumbles ) "

" what?! Speak up ! " I shouted

" they are dating" she whispered

" that's all I needed to know, now get ready we're going to go visit the Wilkins." I said as I grab a jacket and drag Bubbles out the house

************************ in blossoms room ****************************

I went back to my room once I heard the door close and went back to my room. I can't believe Buttercup interrogated Bubbles, well I guess the plan is going better than I thought.

**[1] - origin story **

I sat on my bed and stared into space when I heard at scratch at my window I turned and saw it was a cat that visits me from time to time and on occasion I found him when I was with Brick and we were venturing round the woods, just before we came up with the truce,where we found this cat half stuck under a raised tree root. Which Brick soon adopted and used his hideout/ home as the cats shelter as the professor still hates cats but not so much that he doesn't mind it visiting me as long as it stays in my room.

But as I let the cat inside I tried carefully opening the window to make sure I didn't hit the cat when suddenly the cat was lifted by two arms connected to Brick Jojo who also appeared at my window with a smug look on his face. I smiled and opened the window letting them both inside and Brick out the cat on my bed as he sat down.

I shut the window and as I turned Brick said.

" guess who came to visit me, warning me to stay away from you unless it for tutoring." He said getting more serious

" earlier she just finished interrogating Bubbles and now they are on their way to the Wilkins." I replied

" does she know?" He asked

" yh but she doesn't know that much so the plan is still going." I said as I sat with him

" I just want this to be over already." I groaned sadly

" me too but once it is and we have taught them a lesson everything will go back to the way it was, and also I'm sorry I guess it's kinda my fault if I hadn't have been there at school that morning none of this would've happened. " he said putting his arm around me

" it's not your fault they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions or made a massive deal out of this beside we are on a truce and your allowed to speak to me" I justified

" yh I guess," Brick slightly smiled before liking up the cat and placing him inbetween us

Meow, meow

Aww he was such a cute cat I remember when he was all scruffy and tattered, loosing his completely black and brown fur. He looked so miserable and it took all of mine and bricks allowance and bricks work money that we'd saved for six months just on vet bills and proper care but now he's all better yet he still doesn't have a name.

" maybe we should name him and get him a proper collar instead of this thick spring hung loosely round his neck." I suggested

" okay but what would we name him? And we would also have to buy a tag and who's number would we out on it." He asked

" we'll we can get a large tag and get my home number and your mobile number since my phones normally off and you don't have a home phone." I said to which he agreed

" okay so what should we name him?" Brick asked slightly cuddling the little tabby cat

" hmm... Salem? I suggested

" why Salem?"

" we'll cause think about Salem means peace and well since the truce we have been more calm and peaceful towards each other and if it wasn't for this cat we wouldn't be as close as we are now and the truce probably wouldn't even exist." I explained

" okay his name is Salem I like it ." Brick nodded

******************* at the Wilkins **********************

" I knew it! I can't believe Blossom lied to us and I can't believe that you Bubbles kept this from us who side are you on?!" Laurier shouted

" we'll first of all you never asked, second I never told Blossom I was on your side either, and third I'm impartial." Bubbles defended

" maybe she's right I mean it is blossoms choice and you all agreed on the truce." Jen said

" stay out of this Jen don't defend them it wasn't right for them to lie and keep this from us we've been friends for ages why would she not tell us.?" Dee said aggravated

" I don't know but Bubbles might since she kept it from us too so Bubbles why did Blossom lie?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms

" one she didn't lie she can't lie all she did was not tell you the whole story you asked if something was going on to which she replied no your question wasn't specific enough." Bubbles replied smugly

" anyway what are we going to do about this just sit around discussing it or actually go and confront her about it?" Laurier insisted

" oh we're not going to confront her about it we're gonna catch em, we tried confronting they just deny it if we catch them we have proof, so this is what we are going to do;

1) we are gonna hide a bunch of cameras in blossoms rock that connect to my laptop which will be in my room where we will all be watching them.

2) then Bubbles will make sure they are in the house

3) so the moment they do something we will have it in camera and bust them for it.

"Everyone understand?"

" we'll yh but how can Bubbles keep them in the house if we are there?" Dee asked

" because Blossom won't know your in the house she will think that your all out but really you've been with me the whole time and while they are inside Bubbles will come up saying its best if they don't leave the house cause we are inside and one of us is bound to spot their beams and no ones coming in her room anyway, and Bubbles if they ask what we are doing tell them we are watching movies in my room and listening to music in your room and stuff so they will think that we won't leave our room if we are occupied and we won't be able to hear them if Bubbles is playing music. Besides we just need them there long enough to do something and as Brick happens to be a rowdyruff boy I'm sure he will. " Buttercup said smugly

** Bubbles POV **

Although Buttercup had good ideas there were a few holes in her plan but then again if Blossoms plan all goes well to it could all work out or at least I hope so but now I have to tell, Blossom some how and I can't with the cameras on unless they have no audio which I don't think is gonna happen since Buttercup has the latest cameras for when we spy on other villains but I guess I can talk to my friend matt since he knows everything about tech maybe he can shut it off somehow. Unless she uses another camera?

" okay well it's sorted but where are we gonna get cameras from?" Laurier asked

" easy Bubbles has my cameras in her room for when we spy on villains they would be in my room but Blossom doesn't trust me with them and thinks ill just use them for blackmail, which I can kinda understand now." Buttercup replies

Then I got an idea " we'll the cameras are a bit dusty but I can get matt to take a quick look at them and make sure they're okay before we use them, when are we using them exactly?" I asked innocently

" tomorrow but that's when we put them in we use them tomorrow night and its 4pm now so if he can get them done today fine but we can always put them up tomorrow ." Buttercup said

" okay ill text him now see if he can look at them today." I replied getting my phone I text matt knowing he always has his phone on since he works with technology it's allowed to be on and he soon replied back saying he can look at them from half an hour onwards so I left the meeting early and went home and then into town to give matt the cameras.

************* with matt ****************

I explained to matt that really I needed the audio taken out but is there some way of delaying it so they don't get suspicious and think I did it on purpose.

" actually I can add a timer so at a certain time the audio will cut off and the only way to get it back on again would be to actually turn it back on with the camera itself meaning that they would have to collect the camera and switch it on manually and without the computer" matt said which I was very happy with

We set the camera to five minutes presumably Buttercup will want her plan to start the moment the cameras have been set up and matt even gave me a fake manual and added an errors page to say that the audio can be fixed manually and only with the camera which I then took home and have to Buttercup.

**************** at home ***************

** buttercups POV **

While we were eating dinner I finished first and sped upstairs to put the cameras in place Bubbles had told me they all worked and had been checked and gave me a manual matt gave her in case there was any issues.

I then took out my laptop ready for tomorrow and charged it, I was getting quite excited about finally catching Blossom but at the same time I felt slight guilt too that I would be spying on my sister and then confronting her in front of all our friends and what would we really get from it they break up? The truce ends? Would it actually make things better? Or am I just speeding up the inevitable?

I mean surely Brick and Blossom know that a relationship could never work they are too different bricks evil she's good it couldn't work unless one of them changes and Brick would never fully change for blossom, he's a rowdyruff by name rowdyruff by nature he gets whatever he wants by stealing so there no way he'd choose to have nothing and earn it and he's evil if he doesn't hurt Blossom now it just means he will later you can't trust them , so what are my sisters seeing that I'm not?

I lay back on my bed waiting for tomorrow. The sooner the better**.**

******************* blossoms room *****************

** blossoms POV **

Soon after Brick left Buttercup and Bubbles came back although Bubbles had come back before for some cameras but said she would explain later, then it was time for dinner and I noticed Buttercup was in a rush to which Bubbles gave me a look which gave me a fleeing that the cameras and Buttercup were linked.

And just to prove me right bubbles explained buttercups plan and the fixed cameras so we only had to make a few tweaks to our plan and everything should be fine. I hope.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AGAIN PLEASE READ FOR FUTURE STORIES **

**(A.n and that concludes part two I am right now writing the next chapter and I'm sad to say it is nearly the end very nearly I was hoping for more chapters but I think less will do plus I have some news about my stories.**

**AS I SAID THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL BUT THERE IS MORE THERE WILL ALSO BE :**

**[1] AN ORIGIN STORY - this however will come after the sequel becaus eat would give too much away but yes technically this is a jumbled trilogy the origin story is more of a back story to this one as this story goes even further back and. Answers questions to this one so basically my whole story is a mind fuck and has to be read in this order when you first read them :**

**Nothing going on **

**Sequel **

**Origin **

**Yep that is fucked up **

** But this story will be ended soon prob in The next two chapters hope your enjoyed my story so far. **

**Bii xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_Please read the bottom A.N_ as the story is ending

* * *

**( narrator ) the next day at the utonium household **

** buttercups pov **

I felt quite excited about today finally all this nonsense can come to an end and everything will be normal again, and once blossom realises what a fool she's been she'll come crawling to me for forgiveness and then we can forget all this ever happened.

Now I just hope it all goes to plan.

" buttercup breakfast is ready! " I heard bubbles shout and with that I made my way downstairs and sat at the table occasionally slipping glances at blossom while I ate.

Something seemed off about her expression it was very hard to read but there was definitely something odd about it.

" so blossom any plans for today?" Bubbles asked innocently

" nope I think I'll just stay in for a while or I might go out, depends" blossom answered

" depends on what? " I asked suspiciously

" depends on what anyone else is doing, I might see what robins doing today I haven't hung around with her in a while but then again she might be with mike." She said

"How 'bout you buttercup? What are you doing today?" She asked in a condescending tone

" dunno yet, whatever anyone else is doing." I replied

" okay what about you bubbles? " blossom asked I stared at bubbles wondering what she was gonna say

" umm well I don't really have anything planned I guess I'll just wait for something to come up." She said nervously but I must admit I was surprised that she spoke so convincingly

" oh well I guess none of us have plans then" blossom stated rather happily

** blossoms pov **

After breakfast I went upstairs to find Salem at the window again I wondered if rick was here again but went to the window and let Salem in and brick wasn't there which meant Salem came by himself. So I spent the next couple of hours playing with Salem and finding anything else that could entertain me I didn't want to leave the house as it may delay all our plans and not only would it mess with mine slightly and make them longer it may also ruin buttercups.

After a while my phone started to vibrate so I took it off charge to see I got a message from brick asking if I'd seen Salem to which I replied saying he was with me and that he could pick him up later til I heard the door close and so I assumed someone must have left.

" buttercup, bubbles?" No one replied so I assumed they must have left which was only certain when I saw their streaks in the sky and as the professor wasn't home I text brick again saying he could pick Salem up now as my sisters just left.

***************** at the Wilkins ***************

** buttercups pov **

" okay so did you ask if you can stay round for tonight?" I asked

" yeah it's fine we just need to get our stuff and we can leave." Laurier replied

Bubbles and I waited for them to come downstairs and made our way back to our house but bubbles went ahead to see if blossom was home.

** bubbles pov **

I was sent ahead to make sure blossom was home I reached our house went to the lab to say hello to the professor and back upstairs to blossoms too sure enough I heard talking and whispering clearly they hadn't heard the door so it was good that I was sent ahead as I knocked on the door.

** blossoms pov **

I was sitting cross legged on the floor with a cat toy while Salem was on his back trying to reach it, when brick came in through the window I left open.

" hey" I said smiling the. Returned to Salem.

" hey, sorry butch left my door open and he got out." Brick explained as he sat with me and played with Salem

" it's okay as long as he's safe, it's better that he came here instead of somewhere else or we'd never find him we still need to get him a collar and tag.

" we'll I got half," brick said as I looked up he pulled out a red cat collar in very good condition looked brand new which made me wonder how he got it

" don't worry I didn't steal it I have a friend who works in a market place I told him to look out for one and he got me this and don't worry he didn't steal it either he's one of my non-criminal friends"

Sometimes the way brick explains things does make me silently giggle it's as if he knows what I'm about to ask then again i am way more predictable than him.

" we'll it's very nice now all we need is a tag and Salem will soon be fully licensed." I said

Brick handed me the collar " here you out it on him" and picked up Salem giving him a cuddle. I was surprised that brick was so affectionate towards our shared cat. I mean I knew he'd care for it but I thought in a more nonchalant way rather than caring so much.

" no you get the collar you do it" I insisted giving the collar back

" exactly I got the collar so you put it on besides if I do it I might.." Brick covered sales ears " accidently strangle him" I giggled knowing brick was kpjoking and his fake fear face made it even harder to take him seriously " besides if you out the collar on when you get the tag ill put the tag on deal?" He asked

" okay the professor says we're going to the mall in a few days ill get him one there what colour and shape should we get if its gonna have both our numbers it will have to be a large shape"

" we'll we can just get him an oval or maybe a fish they have a store in the mall that does personalised pet things I'm sure they do tags as well " brick said still looking and playing with Salem it did make me wonder how brick would be towards a child, more a baby, by the way he treats Salem not that I was thinking of children I was far too young but seeing brick like this made it hard to believe he would even think of harming a child rather than cuddling it.

It amazed me how much brick had changed from being a cold hearted demon to a normal warmer hearted person that was sitting in front of me hugging a cat and being gentle.

" okay I'll see what's there. " I said as there was a knock on the door I signalled brick to be prepared to hide incase it was buttercup or even the professor, even though he was fine with the truce I don't think he would like the idea of a boy being in my room having snuck in my window.

" blossom? Are you home? " I relaxed seeing as it was bubbles she entered slowly and saw brick and looked for a few seconds before turning back to me

" buttercups coming back with Jen, Dee, and Laurie. They sent me ahead to check you were home." She said with a slight whisper

" what should I tell them?"

" you tell them what you saw" I said hoping she understood what I meant.

" okay" she replied and left closing the door again.

" maybe I should quickly take Salem home incase your sisters see him. "

" yeah but hurry please" and with that all that was left was a cat toy and a red streak leading out of my window.

** buttercups pov **

We made it home it took longer than expected cause we had to walk and the others had bags and I couldn't fly ahead and leave them nor could I carry them but once we reached the house it was just getting dark we snuck upstairs after quietly closing the door and set our stuff in my room Jen knocked in bubbles' door and she came out and joined us.

" well?" I asked

" she's home and brick was there too but he just left but I'm sure he's coming back." She replied

" good now then let's see if the cameras are still in place." I turned on my laptop and set up the cameras it took a couple of minutes but eventually several screens popped up with different angles of blossoms room and sure enough after a few seconds of blossom sitting on the floor a flash shot past the screen and brick appeared next to her.

I turned up the sound to hear what they are saying.

_" hey I'm back." Brick said slightly out of breath_

_" oh good I was getting worried wondering whatever shall I do without you here." She replied sarcastically _

_" oh well if that's how you feel maybe I should just leave." Brick said standing up but smiling slightly _

_" no! I mean I was just joking you can stay." Blossom said quite loudly we nearly heard it from our room but she soon returned to a whisper _

" bubbles go to your room and turn the music on Jen out a DVD on now" I ordered

Bubbles left to her room. Jen walked over to my CDs games and DVDs " which one?" She asked

" it doesn't matter we aren't watching it dummy ! " I groaned

She picked one up and I could hear music from bubbles' rooms and then she came out but went into the bathroom.

After everyone was sorted and comfortable bubbles came back.

" go now bubbles and tell her what I told you to say. " I said

" wait what do I say again?" She asked

" ugh you tel, them that the willing are over so we're watching a movie in our room and we'll be passing from your room to ours which is why there is music in your room and that if she wants to join us she can if not we won't disturb her. Now go " I groaned

** bubbles pov **

The audio hadn't cut out yet and I would have to stall but buttercup wanted me to leave immediately I had to think fast.

" but what if she says she's gonna join us?" I noticed Jen look at me weirdly I couldn't tell what her expression was but buttercup cut off my doubts

" she won't now go! " she ordered

" okay just let me get changed into my pyjamas quickly and I rushed out the room before she could disagree but she still did

" WHY DO YOU NEED TO CHANGE?! " luckily she wasn't heard over the music but I still heard her due to my hearing and there no doubt blossom and brick did too

" we'll because we are having a sleepover and your all changed and so I should be to for it to be more convincing. " I argued

" fine but hurry up. " she said

I to changed but took my time hoping to stall I only had to take 1 or 2 minutes cause that's all we had left until the sound cut off I knew I should have stayed in the bathroom longer.

** buttercups pov **

" what's taking her so long? " buttercup moaned

" I'll go check on her" Jen spoke up for the first time today then agin she was bubbles best friend

** bubbles pov **

Jen knocked and entered my room she saw me and asked why I was taking so long.

I replied and said I couldn't decide what to wear.

She picked some clothes out for me and handed them to me but crossed her arms and asked

" what are you hiding?" She said frowning slightly which was rare for Jen to do

" I'm not hiding anything" I said unconvincingly

" please bubbles we're best friends you can tell me, why are you stalling" she asked getting softer

" because in a couple of minutes the audio is gonna cut out but you must promise not to say anything" I begged holding her shoulders

" why will the audio cut" she whispered

" because it's part of blossoms plan but you can't tell buttercup okay. I have to pass information onto blossom and buttercup can't know and if the audio is on she will hear me." I explained

" okay but why? What's blossoms plan? "

" I can't tell you yet I think now is about time just let me get ready and we can go back."

Once I was dressed we came back in the room just in time the audio has cut off and Laurie was looking through the manual for answers, she was definitely blossoms best friend.

" bubbles the audits gone i thought you said they were okay. " buttercup said angrily

" they were we checked them a number of times have you checked the manual or checked the sound or the laptop?" I asked

" yes and it's not them so what is- " buttercup was cut off

" aha I found it. Uh oh bad news." Laurie said disappointed

" what bad news" buttercups voice raised

" we'll the manual says that if the audio or screen may cut then the camera itself would have to be turned off and on again manually for the sound to return to normal. " Laurie finished

" what does that mean" dee asked

" it means we would have to go collect the cameras and turn them off and on again"

" so all we have to do is get blossom out get the cameras and we can hear again. But how do we get her out. " buttercup wondered

" we don't! I mean we can't get her out cause you were just about to send me saying we wouldn't disturb her and brick may leave and incase they get caught he might not come back and we'd have to wait again." I justified after shouting

" yh besides actions speak louder than words right, so all we need is them together or being affectionate and we have them besides other than I love you what could they possibly say that would prove they are together. Plus if they do say I love you surely they would kiss or something or even hug" Jen defended I was actually impressed that she had spoke up she was very shy and tended to stay out of conflict but now I knew I could really trust her.

" fine well go joe bubbles your changed now go quickly. " buttercup said and I left to blossoms room.

**************** blossoms room *************

I knocked on the door and blossoms nd brick looked at me pretending to be surprised I calmed them and said

" the audio is cut off so they can't hear us but buttercup sent me to tell you that they are watching movies and the music is on and we won't disturb you unless you choose to join us."

" okay thank you bubbles is everything else okay. "

" yes but Jen knows you also have a plan but don't worry she's on our side too she stuck up for me and promised not to tell buttercup anything. " I explained

" okay well aslong as we can trust her then " I knew blossom wouldn't mind she trusted Jen and if I trusted her I knew blossom would too

"Okay well bye. If buttercup asked what we talked about what should I say?" I realised

" just tell her I asked how everyone was and what you were doing and stuff " blossom replied and I went back to buttercup.

*************** buttercups room ***************

" what took you so long?" Buttercup questioned not taking her eyes off the screen.

" blossom wanted to know how everyone was and what we were doing so I told her what you told me" I covered

" okay well so far so boring they aren't doing anything but talking ugh I wish we had sound maybe we should just watch a movie for a while" dee suggested turning to the tv that had been taken off mute just so there was a bit of sound in the room since the cameras stopped working.

Buttercup placed the laptop I front of her so she could still watch them as well as the movie that had changed since I walked in yet is till didn't know what it was.

**************blossoms room *************

** blossoms pov**

" it's a shame Salem had to go home but then again he couldn't be seen by my sisters especially not bubbles she'd kidnap him." I said

" haha yeah well at least we can be alone now. Well almost but at least we can speak to each other normally instead of making fake conversations to cover up our plans and lies" brick said smiling

" yeah well the sooner this whole thing Is forgotten the better." I sighed it was really tiresome and I felt really guilty about Lieing to my sisters as I realised that even after this whole thing blows over I'd have to continue Lieing to my sisters and I'd done it enough already

" we'll I don't know I mean if they want a show why don't we give them one" brick said moving closer and putting his hand under my chin with his thumb and index finger lining each side of my jaw as if he was about to strangle me but what came next wasn't anywhere near painful.

************** buttercups room **************

** buttercups pov **

I was getting really bored why couldn't they do something already they were just sitting there laughing and talking. Seeing blossom so relaxed, calm and happy was making me feel a bit bad about this I mean she was laughing and she looked genuine too. I started to wonder if being in a truce and well in my case slight enemies with the RRBs.

But then I realised she shouldn't have lied and the only reason she changed was because of brick. He corrupted her showing he isn't a good influence and makes blossoms decisions which I will not stand.

I reached over to get some snacks we had but as I turned back to the laptop screen I dropped them in total shock.

Oh he did not just do that!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN **

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT BULLETIN **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST AND ON THE SAME DAY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED TO AS YOU WILL HATE ME FOR THE ENDING AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S NEXT . **

**BUT I HAVE ALSO DECIDED THAT I AM NOT GOING TO POST THESE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ****_10_**** REVIEWS. **

**I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME THAT SORT OF PERSON BUT NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY AUTHORS DO THIS AND FRANKLY I AGREE WITH THEM. **

As my last chapter was the most I'd written and got very little reviews and if you can be bothered to read this then I like to know your opinion on whether this is a good story. I'm sorry to those who do review but i just don't want to waste my time.

Bii xx


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews i know some are dying to know what happens so here is the final chapter and don't forget to read the first chapter of the sequel after this.

* * *

**_Previously _**

_" well I don't know I mean if they want a show why don't we give them one" brick said moving closer and putting his hand under my chin with his thumb and index finger lining each side of my jaw as if he was about to strangle me but what came next wasn't anywhere near painful. _

**_************ buttercups room ************_**

**_ buttercups pov _**

_ I was getting really bored why couldn't they do something already they were just sitting there laughing and talking. Seeing blossom so relaxed, calm and happy was making me feel a bit bad about this I mean she was laughing and she looked genuine too. I started to wonder if being in a truce and well in my case slight enemies with the RRBs. _

_But then I realised she shouldn't have lied and the only reason she changed was because of brick. He corrupted her showing he isn't a good influence and makes blossoms decisions which I will not stand. _

_I reached over to get some snacks we had but as I turned back to the laptop screen I dropped them in total shock. _

_Oh he did not just do that! _

** buttercups pov **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! My sister and brick were KISSING AND I GOT IT ALL ON CAMERA !

I was in so much shock that I forgot how to talk I just managed to reach bubbles and even then I was slightly shaking.

" what's wrong buttercup why are you all WOAH ! " even bubbles was shocked

" hey what are you fussing about? OH MY GOD! You have to see this" dee said summoning her sisters as she too looked at the screen

Soon we were all sitting in shock staring at the screen all frozen with surprise while my sister and our old arch enemy sat playing tonsil tennis. I finally snapped out of it and told everyone to quickly run to blossoms room before they stop.

We rushed to blossoms rock sure enough as we burst in they quickly pulled apart.

" aha finally I knew you two we up to something we caught you on camera and don't even try to deny you weren't kissing I saw you. I saw you now at school at the park in your room I knew it haha." I said triumphantly until I noticed that blossom didn't seem to care

" well aren't you ashamed even the slowest bit embarrassed that you were caught huh ?!" I was getting loud very loud and aggressive nearly sounding like brick but I don't care I needed answers

"We know well done" was all blossom replied her face completely stone no expression which confused me more

" what do you mean 'we know well done' what do you know?"

" we know that you had seen us in my room, at the park and on camera for you see I had a plan too and it was to teach you to stay out of my business and believe me when I tell you nothing is going on it doesn't mean spy on me to see if I'm lieing." She said I could tell she was annoyed

" but then why we're you kissing?" I asked confused

"Because like I said we knew you were there so we made it obvious to make you think something was happening to teach you to not spy on me and besides even if I was going out with brick why would it matter to you your not the one going out with him and surely me being happy would be what really matters. Yeah so what if it goes wrong n do get hurt it would be my mistake to make I understand you want to protect me as your sister but you can't make my decisions for me. But so it's clear as I said before nothing's going on understand." Blossom said and it did hurt but I understand why and that I was wrong but at least she understood why I cared.

" okay Im Sorry I spied on you and lied to you, I just wanted you to be okay. " I apologised as did everyone else

" I'm sorry to I only made it worse by lieing to you and I'm sorry"

" I'm also sorry buttercup as I helped blossom and I feel I helped her more than you but I also hope you understand why and accept my apology." Bubbles said looking guilty

" it's okay I accept your apology and I understand why you helped blossom a bit more she's right I should have just left it" I said smiling

" we'll if nothing else is going on maybe we should just leave and go back to the sleepover and this time maybe blossom can join unless she wants to stay here with brick which is fine we won't judge." Laurie suggested

" we'll I join in a min after you've removed all the cameras thank you." Blossom said but happily rather than annoyed

" oh yeah sorry about that" we hurried and picked up all the cameras and went back to my room where I put the laptop away and we got everything ready for a proper sleepover.

************* blossoms room ************************

** blossoms pov **

" ugh finally it's all over, I still feel bad about lieing to them though" I said turning to face brick after everyone had left.

" yeah I know but bloss we had to and besides did you see the way they reacted there's no way buttercup and your friends wold have agreed. Plus for now it's better this way and think of the positives now we are trusted more so no more sneaking around and this time we can hide our secret better. " brick said

" I guess your right." I said putting my arms around his neck

" now go on you have a sleepover to get to and I have two brothers and a cat to look after so ill see you later. I love you" he said putting his arms around my waist

" I love you too" I replied before brick leaned in and kissed me goodbye and left and I got changed for the sleepover I was gonna join.

Well at least everything's back to normal... almost.

**( Narrator ) But what was failed to be spotted by the girls was a forgotten camera still in blossoms room. I just hope it wasn't recording straight to buttercups laptop. **

* * *

Don't forget to read the sequel Hope you enjoyed this story

biixx


End file.
